


Hidden Away

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Bray is in a match to be number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Title. You’re so happy for him, you pull him to the side for a little celebration.





	Hidden Away

I was watching from the monitor as Daniel and Shane were talking about a new number one contender for the World Heavyweight Title. When they put Bray in the match to determine who would be the new contender, I was ecstatic. They split Bray from the rest of the Wyatts, and he was finally getting his chance to go for the World Title. He deserved it.

When Bray finally walked backstage, I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him. “Congratulations!” I exclaimed, pressing kisses all over his face.

He chuckled, swinging me around in his arms before placing me down gently on the floor, kissing the top of my head. “I haven’t won yet.”

“But you will, obviously,” I rolled my eyes, arms still wrapped around him. “I’m so happy for you.”

“I think you’re more excited than I am,” he laughed, one of his hands playing with my hair.

“Then I’ll just have to make you get more excited,” I grinned, grabbing his hand and walking off.

“Where are we going?” he asked, following closely behind me.

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll know it when I see it,” I answered, turning back to smile at him. He had a grin on his face, tightening his hand in mine. I kept walking until we were near the back of the arena. I looked around, making sure it was seemingly deserted before pushing Bray back against the wall. “I really am proud of you,” I told him, placing a hand on his chest, leaning up to nip at his neck.

“Darlin’,” he groaned, dropping his head back against the wall.

“Shhh,” I put a finger to my lips, a cheeky smile on my face. “If you’re too loud, we’ll get caught.” One of my hands trailed down to the bulge in his pants, stroking over it softly before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

“Fuck!” Bray spat out as my hand wrapped around his half hard dick. His hands grabbed both sides of my face, crashing our lips together so no one could hear his moans as I stroked his dick.

When he pulled away to catch his breath, I dropped to my knees in front of him, dragging his pants and boxers down with me. “You have to be quiet,” I reminded him, slowly licking from the base of his dick to the tip. I swirled my tongue around the tip before sliding just the head of him into my mouth.

Bray’s hands came down to wrap themselves in my hair, letting out a loud moan. “Stop teasing,” he growled out. I smiled to myself before taking him further into my mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. Bray groaned, long and low, tightening his hands in my hair. I moaned in response, hollowing my cheeks and sucking hard until only the head of his cock was in my mouth. I swirled my tongue over it like a lollipop, Bray moaning and groaning above me. “God damn it!”

“Bray, if you don’t learn how to keep your mouth closed, we’ll get caught,” I warned, removing my mouth from his dick with an obscene pop.

“If you weren’t so damn good at it…” Bray trailed off into another moan as I took him into my mouth again. He started pumping his hips, leaving me to just keep my mouth open, holding onto his thighs for support. After a few moments, he muttered a few expletives, pulling me off his cock and up on my feet once more.

“I wasn’t done,” I pouted, placing my arms around his neck. Bray shook his head, pulling me even closer to him and crushing our lips together. One of his hands trailed down into my ring shorts, fingers finding my clit easily. My hips jerked up towards his hand and I whined as he pinched my clit.

“What happened to being quiet?” he asked, nipping at my neck, a devious grin on his face.

“Bray, please,” I moaned when two of his fingers slid into me, pumping slowly.

“Take off your bottoms,” he ordered, removing his fingers from my pussy. I whined at the loss, quickly stepping out of my tiny shorts before he turned us around and pressed me up against the wall. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he pushed into me quickly and I let out a high pitched keening noise before clamping my mouth shut.

Bray pressed our lips together once more, muffling all the noises we were making while he pumped his hips harshly into my pussy. When he angled his hips differently, thrusting particularly hard into me I broke away from the kiss. “Fuck, Bray, please,” I groaned, much louder than I meant to.

Bray growled, thrusting harder and faster into me, groaning as he did. I let out a string of curses mixed with his name but quieted down quickly when I heard muffled voices near us. Bray must have heard them too, because he started thrusting quicker and quicker into me, intent on coming before we were caught.

“Come on, darlin’. Come for me,” he coaxed, pressing his face in the space where my neck meets my shoulders.

“We’re gonna get caught,” I breathed out, clenching my thighs harder around his waist as he kept up his brutal pace.

“You better come before we do,” he growled into my ear, snapping his hips up harder than before. I came with a loud whine, calling out his name, not caring who may have heard us at that moment.

Bray brought a hand up to cover my mouth, making sure no more noises would be audible. The damage was done, however, as the voices were getting closer and closer to us. Bray’s hips stuttered against mine as he came with a growl, my hand slapping over his mouth before he could finish making any noise.

When his hips stopped rolling against mine, I dropped my hand from his mouth and he did the same, revealing the smile on my face. When he looked at me puzzled, I explained. “The voices are gone. I guess they turned down another hallway. We didn’t get caught.”

He chuckled, resting his forehead against mine as I removed my legs from around his waist. “What if we had gotten caught?” he asked.

I shrugged, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “Then we would’ve gotten caught. Would’ve been a hell of a show for whoever found us.”

Bray growled. “No one else gets to see you like I do,” he warned, stepping away to fix his pants, waiting for me to do the same.

“Well, obviously,” I rolled my eyes at him as I adjusted my shorts, making sure they sat right on my hips. “Anyways, did this work?”

“Did what work?” Bray led the way back to the main part of the backstage area.

“Are you more excited about your match? Ready to win?” I reminded him.

He laughed, tucking me into his side. “Of course it did,” he kissed the top of my head. “Thank you, darlin’.”

I smiled, my face feeling like it would split in half. He kissed me once more before walking off to prepare for his match. I moved over to a monitor, settling in to watch his match. As everyone was making their entrances, Nattie came over next to me.

“So, where did you and Bray go off to earlier?” she asked, a knowing smile on her face.

“Nowhere,” I replied, a blush creeping onto my face.

She just laughed. “I’m glad I convinced everyone to turn around and search somewhere else. Wouldn’t have wanted to see that.”

“Oh my god,” I groaned, dropping my head to my hands.

“Something I’m sure you said earlier,” she quipped, laughing as she walked away.

Of course, Bray and I almost getting caught definitely paid off, seeing as he won his match. Bray Wyatt was the new number one contender for the world heavyweight title, and I couldn’t be happier for him.


End file.
